


Day 28- Aphrodisiac

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, F/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 19





	Day 28- Aphrodisiac

You couldn’t keep still. You tried reading, but all of the words seemed to jumble together, and you read the same page ten times over without any of it actually going into your head. You tried sewing but had managed to stab your thumb three times from lack of focus. So instead you were pacing back and forth in your chambers as you awaited your husband’s return from his Council meeting, alone after you sent your maids away. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” you whipped around as Tyrion spoke, your pained expression dissolving into one of relief. Tyrion shut the door, sliding the lock over carefully as he took in your dishevelled appearance; you had unpinned your neat high hairstyle an hour ago, and had been running your hand through it constantly; your lips were swollen from your constant biting; your chest rose and fell as though you had just ran the length of the Red Keep. Finally, Tyrion’s eyes left you and met the bottle and goblet on the mantelpiece. “YN, how much of the wine from Lys have you drank?” 

“O-only a goblet or two… it was too sweet,” you sighed, following him as he inspected the bottle. “Tyrion, My Lord Husband, please,” you begged. 

“Please what, darling?” he asked you, setting down the bottle and arching his brow, his lips drawing into a crooked smirk. “Are you feeling the effects of the wine? Surely you should’ve known that wine imported from the Pleasure Houses was sure to cause some sort of… reaction,” you whimpered in response. “Ah yes… the wine of Lys… a potent aphrodisiac..”

“Tyrion, please,” you whispered. He gripped your hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of your wrist.

“Tell me what you need,” he murmured.

“You- your mouth, your cock, your hands- anything! Just- please!”

Smiling softly, he pulled you gently to your bedroom, shutting the door with a kick. “Let’s get this dress off you first my dear,” he said and you nodded, sitting on the stool in front of your vanity so he could unlace your bodice, casting the velvety gown aside, quickly followed by your chemise until you were bare before him. You bit your lip hard, your nipples, taut already, tightening after being revealed, the inside of your thighs slick with your neediness. You clambered onto the bed, squirming, as Tyrion removed his clothes down to his smallclothes, stroking your thigh gently. Instantly, they fell apart, your hips pushing upwards to him.

“My, you certainly are needy,” he hummed, stroking one finger up your slit, gathering your wetness and swirling it around your clit.

“Don’t tease!” You cried out, thighs quivering. He laughed gently at you.

“Merely an observation,” he commented, before delving between your thighs, attaching his lips to your clit. You cried out as you felt his tongue dart over your sensitive nub, flicking it and swiping over it, sending white-hot pleasure searing through you.

You came ridiculously quickly, but that didn’t seem to deter Tyrion, who pushed two fingers into your dripping cunt, fucking you with them quickly, prodding your innermost pleasure points over and over until you were calling his name, gripping his hair tightly as he pushed you over the edge.

Resurfacing from between your legs, he looked up at you, pupils blown dark as he licked his lips. “Darling, do you think you can manage one more for me?” He murmured, and you saw his straining cock pushing against his underwear. You nodded eagerly, whining out as he pushed into you slowly, gripping your waist and groaning lowly.

You whimpered out, rocking your hips eagerly up to him, moaning out as he began fucking you fast and rough, so unlike his usual slow, deep strokes when you normally made love. He grunted, biting his lip hard, though it did nothing to suppress his grunts and groans of exertion as he pounded into your slick, pulsing heat, tipping his head back, eyes screwed shut. “Gods above, YN,” he gasped, breathing ragged as you began playing with your nipples in one hand, your other gripping his elbows as you reached your peak, before tumbling headlong into your third intense orgasm, your entire body jolting as you came, clenching around Tyrion’s pounding cock. He didn’t stop, so close to reaching his own end, instead thrusting harder, faster, groaning your name with not a care for who heard your coupling. You cried out, writhing, feeling pleasure crest deep in your belly again, and as Tyrion spurted his seed into you with a yell, he pressed his thumb against your clit, and you shattered, milking him of every drop.

Spent, you flopped back onto the pillows, letting Tyrion crawl up and draw you into his arms, kissing your forehead gently, pushing your hair out of your damp face as you came down from the high of the Lys wine and your pleasure. “Shhh, I’ve got you, YN,” he murmured, kissing you. You whimpered, nuzzling your head into his chest, nodding.

“Remind me to check my bottles… especially before you have council meetings that last bloody hours,” you mumbled, smiling weakly as you heard the rumble of Tyrion’s laugh, alongside the thudding of his heart.


End file.
